


it's okay

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Pre-Relationship, Spooky Mormon Hell Dream, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: Connor has a nightmare, Chris is there for him





	it's okay

**Author's Note:**

> just a short, fluffy mcpoptarts fic for your day :)

Chris Thomas woke up to yelling coming from the bed two feet from his own. Almost immediately, he was on his knees beside the bed, his heart breaking at the sight of tears streaming down his mission companion’s cheeks.

“Elder McKinley? Wake up, come on, it’s only a dream,” Chris said, placing a gentle hand on the older male’s shoulder and shaking him. “It’s only a dream, it’s not real.”

It took a painstakingly long few seconds for Elder McKinley to startle awake and sit upright in bed, scrambling to the wall and staring at Chris with wide, glassy eyes. Chris tried not to cry himself, looking at the man who was the entire district’s rock breaking down in front of him. “Elder McKinley?” Chris ventured, voice soft as to not wake up any of the light sleepers in the shared house.

That seemed to help Elder McKinley come to his senses, as he focused on Chris instead of staring through him. “E-Elder Thomas?”

“Yeah, I’m here.” Chris stood up and sat on the edge of the bed, within arms reach of Elder McKinley. “Another Hell dream?” He really didn’t need to ask that question when he already knew the answer.

Elder McKinley didn’t answer, only moved closer to Chris—albeit very slowly, like he was still deciding if he should—and rested his head on Chris’ shoulder. The act was enough of an answer for Chris, who just wrapped an arm around Elder McKinley’s waist and whispered reassuring things into the air.

The other missionary was silent after a few minutes, and Chris thought he had gone back to sleep. “Elder McKinley? You have to lie down to sleep.”

“Lie with me.” It was undoubtedly a request more than a question, and Chris couldn’t find it within himself to deny it. He somehow wrangled a half-asleep 20-year-old to lie down beside him on a too-small single bed, which he felt slightly proud of. What he wasn’t proud of was the way his heart sped up when Elder McKinley moved so his head was right in front of Chris’.

“Goodnight, Elder McKinley,” Chris said, ignoring his heart and hoping the other didn’t notice.

Elder McKinley hummed. “Connor,” he said quietly.

“Pardon?”

“‘m name’s Connor.”

Chris didn’t really know what to say. He knew that Elder McKinley’s name was Connor, when he was given his mission companion a year ago, but never thought to call him by his first name. “I’m Chris,” he replied finally.

Elder McKin— Connor hummed again. “Goodnight, Chris.”

“Sleep well, Connor.” Chris couldn’t help himself as he pressed the lightest kiss onto Connor’s crown. If he though Connor smiled as he did, well, that was between them and the darkness.


End file.
